


With care

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: It's intense for Magnus having Alec inside.Just a sensuous intimate character studying rambling ramble about... that.Inspired actually - unbelievable- by a tiny moment in a porn.





	With care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts).



> Inspired actually - unbelievable- by a tiny moment in a porn. 
> 
> For all you loyal lovely lovable enthusiastic feed back givers like e.g. ThePineScentedAir, nazaninbooknerd and the lot and especially the ever supportive MuscleMemory, I promised this one's for you. Hope it's enjoyable.

It is intense for Magnus, having Alec inside. It’s something that he’s set aside, in all his experiences: To let it feel like this.

 

Those loved, long, lean fingers can only prepare him so much; could never entirely, not for this.

When Alec goes deep, trembling hands reach for something to hold on to, and Alec intertwines his fingers with Magnus’, where they hold his leg up against Alec’s shoulder.

(It’s lovemaking as much as it is being fucked senseless.)

With Magnus on his back on Alec’s kneeling lap, their right hands come together across Magnus stomach, pulling Magnus close with every hard thrust deeper inside.

It is Alec’s body whispering: Don’t run from me, I got you.

And: I know you can take it, I will take care of you.

For mindless moments of this, Magnus can never rule out that flares of his magic might wrap around and bind their hands together, so very much raw and wild need surges inside him;

but Alec never lets go of him to test it.

 

When they are together like this, they are not about coming. Not about getting there in more or less even paces, they’re not.

Alec is watching every minute change on Magnus face, searching for how much farther might be too far, though it as well might never be enough.

 

It’s not a build up as much as it is steadily walking the precipice, a precipice that was never only about physical release to begin with.

Like this, it means walking it much more closely, with the promise of a deeper fall.

And Alec knows, reads it in the clasp of Magnus’ hands.  Holds him just that much more surely, holds him… more.

 

When Magnus is inside Alec, Alec more often than not soaks up every movement with his eyes closed.

Now, like this, Magnus needs Alec’s gaze to hold onto him.

Once he found Alec can endure it, their eyes now lock for minutes, connection only broken when an especially deep thrust throws Magnus’ head back into the pillows.

 

It’s strange that in these times the most, Magnus learns again what he must have forgotten somewhere along the line:

That he is his body and his body is him. That whatever his lover does to his body, he does to him.

It seems simple and obvious when it has been everything but. It’s the most dangerous, most healing thing.

 

He’s never as free, yet as much himself as these times, body opening in ways for Alec, making space, where Magnus never thought he could be this open, could let himself be touched. 

Never thought he could feel so much, yet be safe and steadied in his lover’s support.  

A lover strong enough to hold him like this, hold his entire and bodiless weight for a fraction in time if necessary.

 

Magnus’ hands reach for Alec, shaking, his lips mumbling wordless sounds when Magnus is close to gone for it.

 

So needy for gentleness in the touch of Alec’s fingers, the soft caress of eyes, in every aspect of their bodies coming together,  except the colliding of their cores, sometimes so slow, sometimes fast, yet always hard and deep when like this.

 

The distance between their mouths is what keeps this strange intensity strung tight like a bow.

They’d be swallowed by it, drowned under, would they align their bodies and collapse on each other.

Yet like this, they can stay afloat, a little stretched moment longer, able to look upon it all,  hyper real and wound tight just short of snapping.

 

It’s not something for every night, for Magnus.  

Yet it’s these orgasms that shatter him, and Alec’s arms that hold him till the fractured pieces have mended.

* * *

 

 

 

If you want a visual for the position, have a quickly manipulated screeshot of the porn, scroll down in my tumblr [post](http://reallysporadicsterekart.tumblr.com/post/170198203604/with-care).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to finish this sooner, but rereading and catching up on In The Sin Bin got in the way. Oh well.  
> Let me know what you think, always<3


End file.
